Tonights The Night
by Cal-Wills
Summary: When John and Randy have problems in they're relationship, Adam and Chris lend a helping hand. Pairings: Centon, Chradam Slash. Song Fic!


Title: Tonights the Night  
Pairing: John Cena X Randy Orton (Centon), Appearances: Adam Copeland X Chris Irvine  
Lyrics: Fall for You by Secondhand Serenade  
Warnings: Angst, M/M, Lang, Alcohol useage, mush, ect.  
For: Shelby(_Orton)  
Disclaimer: I own NOTHING! But the Idea/Writing.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~__

_The best thing about tonight's that we're not fighting__  
__Could it be that we have been this way before__  
__I know you don't think that I am trying__  
__I know you're wearing thin down to the core_

Randy Orton sighed as he glanced acrossed the room at his lover, John Cena. They were both going through a tough time at the moment, and being forced by their employer to be at the black tie like event that he planned; wasn't helping. Randy would much rather skip the damn event, and spend a quiet night in with John, to try to at least talk this over, but no... here he was, stuck here, in a suit, watching everyone else enjoy themselves, while he felt like shit.

'It isn't fair!' Randy thought pursing his lips, never taking his eyes off John, sitting with Shawn Michaels and Jeff Hardy who were both despritly trying to make they're friend smile again. He sighed again, before walking out onto the balcony, staring out at the midnight sky, deep in thought. The WWE Championship was deffenately not worth losing John forever ... so why did he choose it over John so many times before?

_But hold your breathe__  
__Because tonight will be the night__  
__That I will fall for you__  
__Over again__  
__Don't make me change my mind__  
__Or I won't live to see another day__  
__I swear it's true__  
__Because a girl like you is impossible to find__  
__You're impossible to find__  
_

'No More though! I can't hurt John anymore! All he's done was love me and i repaid him, by hurting him every chance i got' Randy thought staring down at all the superstars that were still arriving. He grabbed his glass, holing it up as the waiter rushed over to him with a fresh glass of vodka on the rocks. "Thank you" Randy grumbled accepting it as the waiter took the empty one, bowing and walking away, leaving Randy to his lonesome once again.

Randy sipped the alcohol, cringing at the foul nippy taste. It was stronger then the one he'd had before, but he didn't mind, he wasn't expecting it to be THAT strong though. He took another sip, trying not to gag at foul strong taste, coughing as it burned his throat on the way down. He angrily sat the glass down, staring out into the night, enjoying his lonesome until he felt a firm hand on his shoulder.

___This is not what I intended__  
__I always swore to you I'd never fall apart__  
__You always thought that I was stronger__  
__I may have failed but I have loved you from the start_

Randy jumped spinning around to see his former partner,and friend Adam 'Edge' Copeland.

"Hey Adam, good to see you, how are you?" Randy asked as his shoulders slumped slightly. It's not that he wasn't happy to see Adam, he was, but he was hoping it was John. "Hey Randy. I'm doing good, no! I'm doing Great!" Adam replied with a cheery smile gracing his lips. "You... looked to be feeling down, lonely, so thought i'd come talk to you. Now tell Addy, what's wrong Ortiz?" Adam asked wrapping a comforting arm around Randy's shoulders.

Randy eased into Adam's comforting embrace. "Well... I am lonely... See John and i... are fighting... we're arguing more and more and it seems like we can't get along or agree on anything... and i'm so scared Adam... I don't wanna lose him... I love him" Randy sobbed, breaking down in Adam's arms. Adam tightened his embrace on Randy, holding him closer. "Okay... Randy, calm down baby... why are you and John fighting first and foremost?"

_Oh, But hold your breathe__  
__Because tonight will be the night__  
__That I will fall for you__  
__Over again__  
__Don't make me change my mind__  
__Or I won't live to see another day__  
__I swear it's true_

"Because i always choose the WWE Championship over him... everytime..." Randy sobbed clinging to Adam like a lifeline. "Okay... Um why is that?" Adam asked rubbing Randy's back soothingly. "My Dad... he doesn't know about John... He doesn't know i'm gay... if i give up the WWE title he might put two and two together an-" Randy started but Adam held up a hand. "Does John matter to you? Or does what your father think matter? Would you rather be cuddling with John or a piece of gold on a strap of leather in your future?"

Randy sniffled. "Of course John matters, he means everything to me! I'm just scared of what my dad will think... is all. I'd rather have John then that stupid WWE title..." He murmured whiping his eyes with the back of his hand as Adam smiled. "Then screw what your father thinks, and go to John, fix this before you do lose him forever..." Adam murmured as Randy bit his bottom lip. "I want to, so bad..." he mumbled quietly. Adam grinned. "Then what's the problem?"

_Because a girl like you is impossible to find__  
__It's impossible__  
__So breathe in so deep__  
__Breathe me in__  
__I'm yours to keep__  
__And hold on to your words__  
__Cause talk is cheap__  
__And remember me tonight__  
__When you're asleep__  
_

Randy started to answer when someone laid a hand on his back, making him almost jump out of his skin. "Relax kid" Chris "Jericho" Irvine murmured wrapping his free arm around his lover's waist. Adam smiled, wacking Chris playfully on the arm, before relaxing against his chest. "Hey Chris" Randy mumbled accepting the tissue Chris handed him as well as the glass. "I already have a fresh drink" Randy mumnled but Chris sneered. "Oh Puh-lease! Those things taste terrible! These are much better, and no bitter after taste or throat burning on the way down".

"Thank you" Randy murmured taking a sip as Chris smiled softly. "Now what are my prettyful babes' talking about?" "Ah nothing" Adam murmured rubbing Randy's back soothingly. Randy's gaze shifted over to John, onlt to see he wasn't where he was last time Randy looked over. He was now, leaning over the balcony at the other end. "Ugh! Go to Cena already!" Chris grumbled rolling his icey blue eyes as Adam chuckled giving Randy a gentle push in John's direction. Randy walked timidly over to John.

"Ugh! They are meant for one another, they're so alike! One's depressed, both are! One goes to the balcony the other goes to the other one, Geez! They're stubborn" Chris ranted as Adam slipped his arms around his shoulders, running his fingers through his short hair. "Sorta like you... hmm babe?" Adam chuckled watching Randy dissappear into the crowd of people.

_Because tonight will be the night__  
__That I will fall for you__  
__Over again__  
__Don't make me change my mind__  
__Or I won't live to see another day__  
__I swear it's true_

"John?" Randy asked quietly, sitting his drink down. "Listen Randy I don't wanna figh-" John started but Randy placed a finger over John's lips stopping him mid sentence. "Listen to what i have to say John... before i lose my nerve... If giving up the WWE Championship, means that i get to have you in my arms, every night for the rest of our lives... then it's worth it, and i'd gladly give it up" He murmured as he gazed deeply into John's deep blue eyes.

"Randy... you don't have to give up the WWE title... all you had to do was show me that you cared... I love you Randy, i've told her that more then once... all i wanted was-: Randy again cut John off this time he used his lips instead. He kissed John deeply, placing his hand on John's jaw, tilting his head back, slipping his tongue between John's lip. He deepened their kiss, as they're tongues danced as one, they're hands holding each other closer.

_Because a girl like you is impossible to find__  
__Tonight will be the night__  
__That I will fall for you__  
__Over again__  
__Don't make me change my mind_

Randy broke the kiss, resting his forehead against John's as he caught his breath. "I love you Johnny... I love you" He whispered as John's eyes teared up, finially hearing the words he'd longed to hear from Randy's lips. He held Randy against him. "Tonight... is a new beginnning for us John..."

___Or I won't live to see another day__  
__I swear it's true__  
__Because a girl like you is impossible to find__  
__You're impossible to find_

Finished


End file.
